Moving In
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: Sirius wants to take a break. Smutty Wolfstar goodness.


"This is great, huh?" Sirius said as he flopped down onto the couch Remus had just single-handedly maneuvered out of the lift and into the living room of their new third story flat.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. "We're not done yet, you know," he said pointedly, thinking of all the boxes still waiting for them at James' parents' manor.

Sirius shrugged, swiping his hair out of his face before holding a hand out towards Remus. Remus sighed, dropping his arms and taking Sirius' outstretched hand. Sirius pulled Remus into his lap, using his free hand to catch Remus' chin. He turned Remus' face towards his own and smiled. "We've got time."

"James could show up at any second," Remus countered. Because it was true. James was helping them move. He could literally Apparate into the middle of their flat right this second.

Sirius shrugged again, pulling Remus in for a kiss. He threaded his fingers into Remus hair, holding his head tight when Remus attempted to break away. Remus' hands slowly circled Sirius' back, coming up to clutch at his shoulders as his tongue eased past Sirius' lips. He could feel Sirius smile against him as he pulled Remus' knee over his hip so that Remus was properly straddling him. Remus pushed against him experimentally, inhaling sharply as his clothed erection brushed up against Sirius'.

Sirius exhaled slowly, pulling away from Remus' mouth with a wicked grin. "We've got time," he repeated quietly, his hands moving to the button on Remus' loose-fitting jeans. Remus just nodded, linking his fingers together on the nape of Sirius' neck, lifting his hips so Sirius could shove his jeans down his thighs.

"This is ours, you know," Sirius mumbled as his hand shifted into the front of Remus' boxers, closing around him. Remus closed his eyes tight, holding back a gasp as he nodded against Sirius' forehead. "We can do this wherever and whenever we want," Sirius continued quietly, squeezing Remus gently before bringing his hand up his length.

Remus nodded again, canting his hips up into Sirius' fist.

"We can do this right here," Sirius said, running his hand steadily along Remus. "We can do this in the kitchen," he paused to catch Remus' lips in a quick kiss, swallowing the beginnings of Remus' soft moan. "We can do this in the bathroom. Or the bedroom." He removed his free hand from Remus' hair, swiping his thumb across Remus' cheek, causing Remus' eyes to open momentarily. "Wherever you want," he finished with a twist of his wrist and a smirk on his lips.

They lapsed into near-silence, Remus' fingers clutching desperately into Sirius' hair, back, shoulders as he leaned his forehead into Sirius' neck, gasping. Sirius closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Remus in his hand, and Remus' hands on his body, smiling at every noise Remus produced for him.

When Remus' fingers clenched into his shoulders, his nails gouging in a way that Sirius knew meant he was close, Sirius turned his head toward Remus' ear and whispered a gentle command. "Come for me, Remus."

Remus bit into Sirius' shoulder, muffling a strangled cry as he came over Sirius' deft fingers. Sirius eased his hand out of Remus' pants, wiping it on his thigh before wrapping his arms around Remus' back as Remus' labored breathing evened out.

"Didn't fall asleep on me, did you?" Sirius asked after several minutes of silence. Remus answered by pressing a soft kiss to the skin of Sirius' neck before pulling his head out of its resting place on Sirius' shoulder. He was bleary-eyed and very possibly had fallen asleep. "Because, you know," Sirius began, his tone teasing, his lips shaped in a wicked grin. "We're not done moving in yet."

Remus rolled his eyes, moving back on Sirius' thighs so he could adjust his trousers and properly button them. "Suppose you'll have to wait for your turn then," he replied as he stood from Sirius' lap and zipped himself up. "I'm sure James is wondering where we've gotten off to."

He ran a hand through his hair and down over his disheveled clothing in an effort to make himself somewhat presentable before Apparating away, leaving Sirius slack-jawed and aching on their new couch in their new flat.


End file.
